


This Special Moment with You

by SpellboundWolf



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Body Worship, Condoms, Date Grumps, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Gamers, Grinding, Grumpcade - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Humor, Jewfro, Kissing, Lingerie, Loud Sex, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Pet Names, Pre established relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, St. Valentine's Day, Strip Tease, Stripping, Sweat, Teasing, Twilight Princess, Undressing, Vaginal contraction, Valentine's Day, Voice Kink, ass, clitoris stimulation, jew fro, love making, lovemaking, romantic, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellboundWolf/pseuds/SpellboundWolf
Summary: The reader and Danny are boyfriend/girlfriend & have their first sexual experience together. Lots of kissing, biting, pet names & loud sex.This is my 1st Danny Avidan romance story. I poured so much love into it & I'm still proud of it after almost 3 years.





	This Special Moment with You

Ness Wolfess  
Edited by myself & Sapphire (one of my best friends)  
5/14/2015 to 8/23/2015  
Age 27

(y/n) = your name  
(e/c) = eye color  
(h/c) = hair color  
(b/s) = breast size

It was close to late afternoon at your beloved boyfriend Danny & great friend Barry's condo. You and Danny not more than 3 hours ago had finished your very first 'Date Grumps' recording together. You had played 'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'. Both you and Danny were big fans of LoZ & and you considered yourself a master of that particular version. Being on the Game Grumps show was a bit nerve-raking because you, already being a Lovely, knew that over 2,500,000 people were soon going to be watching & listening to you. The guys & Suzy had thankfully been able to help you relax & playing a game you just about loved to death had helped.  
Dan and Barry were relaxing in the living room and talking about random things with drinks while you lurked in the guest bathroom. You were freshening up, brushing your teeth & gently combing tangles of the day out of your soft, (h/c) hair as you prepared to surprise Dan. You lastly washed your face & stripped down to only a pair of shorts & a medium blue bra that held up your (b/s) breasts in just the right way. You winked at yourself in the mirror & silently wished yourself luck at what you were about to do. Tonight, you wanted to go all the way with the eldest Grump. You loved him so much & felt that now was the right time. After letting out a calming sigh, you opened the bathroom door. Making sure that you were going to exit with your back to the living room, you called out.  
“Oh, Danny.” You said in an arousing tone of voice, laced with a light breath so as to catch his attention & began slowly walking towards Dan's bedroom at the end of the corridor. He, of course, looked up and nearly spit out his drink as he held a cup up to his face when he caught sight of your swaying hips & hands exposing your round, plush bottom as you stalked down the hallway away from him. The door closed & you disappeared behind it, leaving only a crack. The shorts you had been wearing were left crumpled on the floor. Barry stared as well until you had vanished from sight, then he & Dan looked at each other. He swallowed & Dan stood straight up.  
“Hey man, why don't you go uh, start working on today's videos? I'm gonna... yeah.” He said quickly & Barry nodded, getting up from his seat as well. The shorter man placed his hand onto his room mate's shoulder and spoke.  
“No problem, Dan. Go get her.” Barry replied & rushed out of the condo, keys and jacket in hand. Danny let out a breath and downed the rest of his drink before also heading for his bedroom. As Danny walked towards the cracked door, he ran a hand through his crazy, curly mop of hair. His skin was already flushing & excitement was beginning to build inside him. He had been thinking about this moment for a while now & could scarcely believe it was about to happen. Dan loved you just as deeply as you did him, but was a gentleman to the core. So he'd let you sort of be in charge of how quickly the romantic parts of your relationship come about. Dan could hardly contain himself as his left hand grabbed hold of the door's knob & opened it fully. There you were, lounging on his king-sized bed, legs resting on top of each other comfortably & showing off your soft, feminine behind. Your left elbow & forearm kept you propped up on a pillow as you stared at your man, (e/c) eyes focused & a sly smile on your face.  
“Hello there, Mr. Sexbang.” You greeted him, slowly running 1 hand down your chest to the groove where your thighs pressed together. Danny steadily walked over to the bed & stood beside it, his hazel eyes locked on you the whole time. He smiled & planted himself beside you. Dan reached out a hand & caressed your face with the back of it. You hummed & leaned into his touch.  
“Hey yourself, my beautiful (y/n).” He replied & tilted your chin upwards to give you a deep kiss. You placed your right hand on Dan's collarbone, then squeeze firmly as the kiss became more heated. Your tongues met soon after & swirled around each other playfully, lips being nipped every few seconds. He released a breath out through the nose & pulled you closer, wrapping both arms around your back. You let out a 'meep' like sound as you were taken into his lap. This obviously wasn't the first time you 2 had made-out & both were enjoying it very much. Dan lightly ended the kiss and gazed deeply into your (e/c) eyes again.  
“It must be my birthday because this is the best surprise I've ever had.” Dan whispered & moved his left hand to your back. He hummed after quickly identifying that the bra's fastenings were hooks & took them apart in 2, swift jerks of his wrist. You blushed some and pressed one arm under your (b/s) breasts to keep the garment from slipping off.  
“Wow, Danny. That was amazing.” You replied and he grinned a little, happy you were impressed with his skills. Dan adjusted you on his lap & ran 1 hand along your right shoulder to push down the strap there. Your cheeks flushed some more as you felt him beginning to stiffen beneath your bare thighs.  
“May I, m'lady?” Danny asked & you nodded your reply. He smiled & kissed your cheek before removing your bra fully. Dan placed the undergarment of his favorite color on the floor & smoothly, slowly ran both of his warm hands down your chest & over both breasts. His eyes were locked on as he cupped them together & begun caressing the nipples using his thumbs. You shuffled a bit & straddled your boyfriend's heated lap so he could use his hands freely. You let out a few moans & groans and Danny continued to massage your soft (b/s) bust. Both of your faces were deep red & warm from the growing intimacy of this moment. You arched your back forward when Dan closed his mouth around one nipple & cried out when he begun to suck at it. His erection became more prominent as your naked form wiggled around on top of him. Dan could scarcely take much more & wanted you now, not sure how much longer he could keep his pants on. With a low groan of his own, he swapped his mouth to your other nipple & replaced it with his strong fingers, drawing louder shouts of pleasure from you.  
“Haa, ah. Mmmm, mmph aahh! Danny, please more!” You called out & began to grind against the lump below you. He moaned loudly into your skin & took his hot mouth & hands off from your chest.  
“As you wish, baby girl.” He breathed against your lips, tone low & full of lust. Dan wrapped his arms around you again & easily moved you to lay on his bed. You sat up right away & quivered from the lost contact to your moist downstairs. Dan noticed the damp area on his pants & ran a few fingers against his groin. He lifted them to his nose & inhaled while looking into your eyes. He shuddered lightly & shook his head.  
“Mmmm, my favorite.” He purred & placed both hands on the belt holding up his tattered jeans. You gripped the comforter blanket as you eagerly watched your boyfriend unstrap & open those straining pants. They dropped to his knees & felt yourself become wetter at the action of his erection further being revealed. A smile graced your features as you saw that Danny was also wearing underwear of your favorite color as you had done for him with your bra. He shuffled a bit & the pants dropped to the floor, then reached for the waistband of his brief shorts. You held out your dominant hand & grabbed hold of Dan's wrist suddenly & he stopped. He tilted his head at you.  
“I want to do that part, please.” You said & gave him a bit of a pout. Dan smiled & nodded, removing his flannel shirt instead. You scooted over on your knees & pulled down the undergarment, mentally noting how hot Dan's skin had become. He was just as excited as you for your first time together to happen. With a bounce, Danny's erect shaft sprung out & you sighed happily at the sight. He giggled nervously as you moved your hands against his abdomen & grabbed hold of the base in your dominant one.  
“Mmmm, I have freed the mighty Excalibur from its stone.” You joked & the both of you laughed.  
“You must be worthy of wielding it.” Dan said then cupped the back of your head in his hand, drawing your attention & gazed into your eyes.  
“Congratulations, m'lady.” He said sensually & you just about orgasmed right then. You wrapped your arms around Dan & pulled him down so you could kiss him deeply, bare chests pressing together. He yanked you to your feet and with the other swift hand, stripped the bed of it's covers. Dan then let you drop on the mattress, making you cry out in surprise. He just smiled & crawled over you so that he was on top. Both of you knew this wasn't either of your first time, but it was with each other.  
“Danny, condom?” You asked & he smiled. The 2 of you had been so caught up in the moment that it had been forgotten, but not by him. He kissed your forehead and sat up. Dan reached up & pulled a single condom out from the curly hair on the back of his head. You laugh again & roll your head against a pillow.  
“What the hell, man?” You yell & he shrugs before tearing it open with his teeth.  
“A man has to be prepared for anything.” Dan confesses & places the condom at Excalibur's tip. You sigh & wipe your eyes as you watch him do this. Dan looks back into your (e/c) eyes when he's finished unrolling the condom & smiles.  
“Are you ready for me, (y/n)?” He asked, his attitude is serious again as he moves closer towards you. You lay a hand on his warm cheek and kiss his lips sweetly.  
“Yes. Please make love to me, Danny.” You reply & spread your legs for him. Dan groans at the display and runs his left fingers against your pussy. He uses skilled, but gentle hands to part the folds & massage your sensitive clitoris while stroking himself. You gasp at the contact and arch your back as you laid on the bed. Dan hums deeply as he continues, causing you to wriggle and moan under him as he prepares you.  
“Yes, that's a good girl. Just relax & open yourself up to me, (y/n).... You're so beautiful, baby girl. Hmmm,” He coos to you with a soothing tone. After a minute, Dan runs his hand up your thigh & holds it under the knee. You cease your moaning to watch him as he leans in close. Dan sets Excalibur's tip to your moist entrance & pushes inside with a soft grunt. You grip his upper arms & moan again as your beloved slides in & the 2 of you come together as one. It had been a while since you last had sex, but there wasn't really any pain with how Dan had taken his time. He scoots up, kisses your forehead & places both hands onto your (curvy or slim) hips. The 2 of you stare at each other a moment, shaking slightly with pleasure & anticipation. You nod & hum to him after a minute, so Dan begins to move. You immediately groan out loudly & slide your arms up to be around his neck.  
“Danny!” You vocalize your pleasure as he moves his hips back & forth at a steady pace, going slowly to start. He huffs lightly in your ear, brown curly hair surrounding you both & his eyes closed with concentration. Dan moans and calls out to you as well.  
“Aaah, (y/n)! You're really fuck'n warm!” He says & picks up speed. You cry out at this & nuzzle your face against his ear, breathing in his musk deeply. You moan & chant encouragingly to your lover as his hips grind & bounce against yours.  
“Danny, Danny yes! I love you so much! Aaaahh!” You moan as pleasure wracks through you. This moment, you had wanted it for so long. Ever since a year after Danny had joined Game Grumps, you had fallen in love with him. Then the 2 of you met & had connected so strongly. It was as if you 2 had been destined for one another. Now in this moment, nothing else mattered but the pleasure & love you were sharing. An idea grabbed you suddenly & you smiled internally. You took a deep breath, then squeezed yourself down upon Excalibur. Dan let out a loud gasp & jerked his head back.  
“Aaah! (y/n), what the fuck?” He gasped & moved his face up so that your eyes were locked again. You giggled lightly, moaning back sweetly.  
“Mmm, you like that, huh?” You asked & kissed him. Danny pressed hid lips hard onto yours, licking your tongue in a sloppy manner because of his heightened pleasure. You purred & moved to his neck, biting it gently. Hearing Danny moan so sweetly just like you had before brought you much joy. After a few more seconds, you had to release your grip & let out a sigh. Dan didn't seem to mind & actually moved faster. You dug your hands into the beautiful, pale skin of your lover & moaned out louder. His breathing became heavier as his pleasure grew more intense. Your voice & panting gasp were music to him. Nothing else could make Danny happier than being with you. You slid your hands down from his shoulders to the wrist on your hip & the other at the pillow under your head. Without being held down, Danny was able to sit up. He adjusted your leg, spreading it & arched his back forward, thrusting even deeper with the new angle.  
“Aah, yes! Danny Sexbang!” You shouted at the increased feeling of sexual stimulation. He smiled a little, locking his eyes onto yours. You stared back, mouth open & moaning just for him.  
“Oh, (y/n) tighten again. I wanna feel it.” He pleaded hotly & you took a few deep breaths before squeezing Excalibur with your pussy once more. Dan responded again with a very loud cry, now making his own music that you so adored. He hunched over in pleasure & shook hard, hips still moving wildly as he was given what his body demanded. You took your chance to hold onto him again. Your hands ran against Danny's face, wiping away sweat & hair that had collected there. He raised his eyes & kiss you in thanks. Danny held you close, wrapping both arms around your chest as he continued to plow you, happy that you were able to stay tight longer this time.  
“Mmmm, I love you, (y/n). I need you.” He panted into your ear as your grip lessened & his hips moved even more. You kissed Danny's cheek & moaned back sweetly.  
“Oh, Danny. I-I love you too.” You managed to get out alongside your sweet hymns of love-making that you two were enjoying. You ran your hand up into his hair & took 2, large portions of it near the roots & tugged hard, while biting on Danny's neck. He gasped & shut his eyes tight at the sweet twinges of pain you gave him, a strangled moan coming out. You knew that hair-pulling was his fetish & was happy with how he reacted. After a few more minutes, you released his fluffy hair & Danny sat up again. Your hands slid to his wrists once more as he increased his thrusts to the max that he knew your body could handle. You cry out in intense pleasure & tilt your head back against the pillow.  
“Aaah, (y/n)! I'm almost th-there! Oh yes!” Dan panted out as he kept going. You squeeze his hands & nod a little.  
“Ahh, uuh! Me too, Danny! Please, please don't stop!” You moan as the 2 of you near your climaxes. With a few more deep thrusts, Dan let out a loud grunt & called your name as he came. You arch your chest & hips upwards & shut your eyes as you orgasm one last time. Your insides felt much warmer as the condom covering Excalibur filled at the tip. He slumped over & took a few deep breaths before pulling out & collapsing beside you. Dan reached over & wrapped one arm around your shoulders. You turn on your side & press yourself against his sweaty, hot body & sigh. Both of you lay there for a while in silence as you, particularly Danny, catch your breath.  
“Damn, baby girl. That's the best.... sex I think I've ever had.” He said after a while & looked to you, smiling with teeth showing. You return Dan's grin & kiss his fuzzy face.  
“No, you're the best.” You say & he shrugged proudly.  
“I know I am. Thanks a lot. Now, how about we go clean up?” Danny says & slowly sits up with a groan. While you shakily get to your feet, Dan busies himself with taking off the condom, tying the end & tossing it away in a small trash can by the dresser. The 2 of you head to the bathroom together & take a hot, lazy shower. Danny washes your back & you do the same for him. Your lover groans happily while you scrub away sweat as his forehead is pressed sleepily to the shower wall. After drying off, you snuggle together in the large bed for a well-deserved nap. Before he falls asleep, Danny hums the melody of 'Black and White' from Skyhill upon your request. The sound of your lover's soft voice lulls you to sleep you as you 2 board the train to Sleepytime Junction.

The End


End file.
